Strawberry Cake Madness
by XxxJerza4everxxX
Summary: Who knew Strawberry Cakes could taste so much better? Entry for Jerza week Day 2 prompt...Cakes...


So this is my first ever lemon scene so it's kinda well...but its Jerza week so I tried my best so hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: Ft not mine**

Onto the story...

* * *

Strawberry Cake Madness

_Who knew Strawberry Cakes could taste so much better._

"Erza, what's the problem?" Jellal said worriedly to his girlfriend because ever since they bought this Strawberry Cake she was unhappy. Which is really odd because…_Come on! It's Strawberry Cake!_ They were in Erza's dining room in her dorm and they were seated right next to each other.

"I don't know…. It's just that this cake…." Erza sighed while poking the cake that's in her plate.

"This cake is what?" Jellal said while shifting to his right to face Erza.

"It's…."

"Erza….I can't help you if you're not telling me the problem." Jellal sighed. He knew his girlfriend's problem was more than just the strawberry cake.

"The cake tastes weird." Erza looked at him with a really worried expression.

"What?! How weird does it taste?" Jellal looked at the requip mage and stared at her in disbelief. And here he thought that it wasn't the cake. But who was he kidding it's always Erza and her cake.

"Here" Erza shoved a big block of strawberry cake in Jellal's mouth.

"Whaft? Ift doesn't tmaste bmad." Jellal mumbled. He brought one finger to his mouth and checked his teeth. The power that Erza gave in that gesture was just over 9000.

"I know."

Erza grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips to his. Jellal swallowed the little amount of cake in his mouth so he could respond to the kiss. Erza wound her arms around Jellal's neck while tilting her head in the right position and this took it to a whole new level of ecstasy. Jellal's hands were on Erza's waist tracing random patterns on it. The kiss grew more intense. They were both dominant mages in the battlefield but who knew they'd also bring this in their sex life.

Jellal ushered Erza to sit on his lap which she did without breaking the kiss. Jellal bit Erza's bottom lip, this gesture made her gasp and that was the perfect opportunity for Jellal to shove his tongue inside Erza's mouth.

"Mhhmmmm…" Erza moaned as Jellal continuously explored her mouth with his tongue.

They're supposedly kiss became an intense make out session that none of them expected. And all of this was because of Erza and her cake problems. Erza grinded on Jellal's growing bulge to ease her growing want. This made the blue-haired mage groan in pleasure. Jellal pulled away from the kiss only to start nipping on her neck. Erza tilted her head sideways so that Jellal could explore it more.

"Jell..ahh" She moaned as her lover sucked at her pulse which also proved to be her sensitive spot. Jellal stayed on that spot and tortured it continuously with his tongue, giving it some gentle licks here and there while his right hand was making a journey up her legs and his left still holding on Erza's waist rubbing it affectionately. Erza was holding Jellal's head in place while continuously grinding on him. They were both in the mood for it now. Jellal couldn't take it anymore so he decided to take things to the next level.

He lifted Erza up and placed her on the table. He looked at her intensely and saw her eyes were now in the darker shade of brown. She grabbed him to kiss him again senselessly. The taste of strawberry cake in his mouth and his taste were just driving her crazy. She could feel Jellal taking her clothes off, starting from the ribbon down to her blouse. She was now just sitting on the table with her bra on.

Jellal pulled away from the kiss which left her slightly frustrated because of the lost contact but she could only gasp because he was now licking at her cleavage asking for permission to take the remaining barrier off.

"Go on…" Erza looked at him her brown eyes clouded with lust like his. That was the permission he needed. He took the offensive garment off and threw it somewhere in the room. When it was gone his hands immediately kneaded her breast while his mouth went to ravage her neck. Erza was squirming under his touch the heat now was unbearable. Her mind seemed to stop working since all she can do now is just to grab on Jellal's hair and keep moaning.

When Jellal stopped his right hand from kneading her breast she was about to protest but it was stopped when Jellal descended his mouth to her right breast.

"Uhmmmm….Jel..ahh" She couldn't even say his name. With the things he's doing to her how could she even….. Jellal now moved his mouth to suck on the other one while tweaking her other nipple with his thumb and index finger. Jellal could only wonder why Erza was so submissive today because usually she has something up her sleeve. But Jellal just shrugged this bizarre feeling off.

Erza noticed that she's the only one without a shirt on, Jellal still had his. She grabbed fistful of fabric called clothes, Jellal noticed this so He pulled away to aid her intentions and when it was off he proceeded to do what he was doing. His bulge much prominent this time. He thought he was in control now but Erza Scarlet had other plans.

The requip mage scooped some icing on the strawberry cake using her hands and placed it on Jellal's neck.

"What the?" Jellal was confused and later than he knew he was already pushed back on the chair he was sitting on a while ago.

"Well…..this is more thrilling, don't you think?" Erza smirked and descended her lips on Jellal's neck. This gesture made him groan and it turned him on more when Erza rubbed his bulge through the fabric of his pants. When Erza heard Jellal's groan it made her bolder and made her continue to do this treatment. Erza once again captured Jellal's lips and ushered him to play with her and he did. While doing this she was already taking his pants off leaving him wearing only his boxers.

Jellal proceeded to remove Erza's skirt as well as her black lacy underwear and tossed it somewhere in the room. Erza scooped some icing from the cake again only to place some on Jellal's broad chest. And bent over as she licked the icing away using her tongue. Jellal just let her do as she please because it was hot as hell. Erza proceeded to lick it and went downwards. She licked his chest, down to his abs then his navel until she reached the hem of his boxers. She tugged the garment off until it reached his ankle. His length propped up then she massaged it using her hands.

"Fuck…" Jellal tossed his head back while Erza continuously massaged his engorged length. When suddenly Jellal felt something cold touching his tip. He looked at Erza confusingly because of the strawberry cake icing that's currently on his length.

"What? Just trying something else Jellal." She said while winking at him. He could only smile because Erza was just really playful this time. He knew something out of the ordinary would happen._ She reads too much erotic books. Just like what Levy told me. _His mind went haywire and his thoughts were just jumbled when….

Erza took his tip into her mouth. She was sucking on it like it was some lollipop, Jellal could just groan in pleasure. She continued to do this while placing her other hand on his shaft as well. She used her hand to reach the parts she couldn't with her mouth. Erza ran her tongue agonizingly slow upwards until she reached his tip. As she was sucking his length, she could feel Jellal's hand on her hair making her stay in place. She smirked because she knew he was enjoying this as much as she is.

Jellal made her stop and pulled her up so she could sit on his lap. This action made their centers rub at each other which made them moan in pleasure. Erza's hand was still on Jellal's length continuously rubbing it while kissing him senselessly. Their tongues engaged once again in a battle of dominance. Erza placed both of her hands on Jellal's shoulder pulling him close to her, close enough for her breast to rub at his chest. It was already hot in the room. Sweat was glistening their bodies as both of them drown in passion.

Jellal's hair was all sweaty but Erza didn't mind that when she grabbed it and yanked him as close as possible. All you can hear was lips smacking against each other and the chair squeaking due to their movements. Jellal rubbed her sex with his middle finger, he was testing the waters, testing if she was ready. Without any warning he pushed his finger inside her this made her break the kiss and moan loudly.

"Erza….. We need to be quiet unless you want them to know that we're more than just eating cake." It was a ghost whisper on her lips but this actually turned her on.

"It's your fault…" It came like a moan more than a retort. Her head tilted back and her back arched when Jellal added another finger inside her.

"Ahhhhhnn…" Erza gripped his shoulder tight. Her nails leaving red marks on his shoulder but Jellal just continued his torture. Erza was grinding hard on his fingers, she shifted her weight to her legs so she could push herself up and ride his fingers in a better position. Jellal this time tried to add more force into it and with this Erza is already squirming in delight. He suddenly hit the right spot that drove her crazy beyond belief.

While doing this Jellal also groaned in her ear to encourage her. His other hand was also kneading her breast and mouth sucking it from time to time. She was already close and he knew it. How? Well, she was already grabbing any available part of his body within her reach while riding herself to oblivion. Her moans alone kept Jellal's member hard enough. He was watching her intently watching how fast her expressions change while doing such thing.

"I'm close…Jellal…" Her pitch now higher than usual. Jellal just kept pumping his fingers in her with more force than before.

"Come for me….. Titania." The way he said her nickname just made her go in frenzy. Sure, everyone calls her that but Jellal calling her "Titania" while having this thingmade her heart beat erratically.

"Holy shit…..Fuck..." Erza was panting and she came. She bit on her lower lip a little harshly attempting to muffle the scream that's threating to come out, her back arched sharply effectively pushing her breast to Jellal's chest. Her whole being went rigid as white-hot pleasure liquid came erupting outwards. The force of that orgasm drove her crazy, her legs were close to numb and her arms were still shaking but she still rode his fingers until the end of the eruption.

When she was done her head slumped on Jellal's shoulder tiringly.

"What? Scarlet we're not done yet…" Jellal knew she was ready because she was wet for him again.

"I know." This time Jellal placed Erza on the table, his hands nudged her legs for it to spread for him. He aligned his member to hers. Her hands were gripping his shoulders while his hands was gripping her waist. Then he pushed inside her this made the groan in pleasure. Erza was soaking wet, hot and tight. It was like it's their first time again. Her legs pulled him in pushing him deeper inside her. This made her back arch in pleasure.

Jellal pulled away and went in again with such force that made the table shake and squeak. He tried going at it slowly but the heat was so much to bear that he decided to go faster. He slammed into Erza a little stronger than before.

"Ahhhhh…..Fuck…Faster Jellal" Erza moaned as she dug her nails on his shoulder. Jellal complied with her request and did it faster.

"Fuck….so tight" He brought her left leg up so it can rest on his shoulder while he placed his hand on the other leg to keep her open. This time he buried himself deeper than before. Erza's eyes were shut tight and the back of her hand was covering her mouth so that none of the settlers could hear them. He could feel her muscles grip him tight every time he thrusts in her. He was gripping the leg that's resting on his shoulder while continuously pounding her senselessly.

"Jellal, sit back down the chair. Uhnn." Jellal followed what she said. He brought her with him as he sat back down the chair. Erza was once again on top of Jellal. She adjusted for a bit and started riding his length. He gripped her waist a little tighter than before while sucking on her neck. Erza was sure that Jellal was leaving marks but she could care less about it. Her downward moves were aided by his upward thrusts effectively hitting that spot again.

Jellal was fucking her like there's no tomorrow. His upward thrusts was stronger than before because he knew he was almost there. Erza was close to it too. Jellal kissed her again this time it was more like them ravaging each other's mouth. It was a clumsy kiss because of the rhythm that they were having with their bodies. Erza rode herself erratically she was close. She could feel that whirling pleasure in her gut again. She was going to explode soon. Jellal felt the same way his shaft was tighter, ready for release.

"Er…..za…" Jellal groaned as he continuously meet her downward moves with his upward thrusts.

"Ahhh..Yes" She closed her eyes and reached her climax. Her body was more than numb right now but it felt good. White was the only thing she could see for the moment. The intenseness of her orgasm made her toes curl and made her grip Jellal's shoulder. She was shure that her nails were leaving red marks on his shoulder. With few more thrusts of his own Jellal finally had his share of release as well, he groaned because of Erza's tightness that's milking his length. He spilled himself inside his lover, Erza rode herself until her release was done. They were both panting in exhaustion. Who knew eating cake would lead them to do such amazing thing.

Jellal removed his shaft from her while Erza slumped her body against him. She was tired, really tired. But Jellal wasn't…. and to come and think of it…. She still hasn't answered his question a while ago and this made him agitated. Jellal Fernandes does not like his questions unanswered. Who knows? Maybe the cake has some sort of poison in it….. He just wanted to be sure.

"So what was weird about the cake again?" He looked at her questioningly.

"The taste Fernandes." Erza looked at him with her brown eyes and smirked.

"What seems to be wrong with the taste Scarlet?" Jellal looked at his lover questioningly and pretty much confused.

"When I tasted it. It actually tastes like the cakes you usually eat."

"Well" She traced his bottom lip with her finger. "I figured it tasted better on you. I mean, who knew strawberry cakes could taste so much better." She looked to him and smiled…

Just when they were about to kiss each other again the chair gave up on their weight and broke. It was also because of the rigorous activity they were doing on it. They both fell on the floor laughing care freely.

"I guess that's enough cake for you Scarlet." He looked at her smirking but that smirk immediately turned into a horrified expression when Erza glared at him. He ran around the room while she was chasing him with the strawberry cake in her hand. She was aiming for him while throwing some pieces of the cake. Not to mention they were both naked….

* * *

Yup they were both naked...Just imagine them running around...

Well reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee... It makes me happy

Favorite and Follow at your own convenience and

Thank you for reading!

Over and OUT!


End file.
